Misión: Evitar el Digital Hazard
by Digitamamon
Summary: Una guerra se ha desatado en el Mundo Digital: Todas las deidades del Mundo Digital estan en guerra. Ahora, un grupo de humanos escogidos por Yggdrasill deben evitar que el mundo digital sea destruido. AU totalmente OC
1. Capítulo I: Primer encuentro

**Hola, soy Digitamamon, publicando un fic de la franquicia que más me gusta. Espero reviews, pero no lo considero necesario. En fin, ahora el primer capítulo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I: Primer encuentro<strong>

Era el primer día de clases del año en la vida de Takeshi Yagami. Takeshi no lucía como alguien fuera de lo común, era de estatura común, un poco corpulento, su cabello le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros, y era de un color rojizo oscuro, casi castaño, sus ojos, extrañamente, poseían un color grisáceo, su vestimenta consistía en usar el uniforme escolar, el cual consistía en la típica camisa blanca adornada con una corbata y pantalones grises, pero por suerte les permitían llevar abrigos según el diseño que ellos quisieran, en el caso de Takeshi, el usaba una chaqueta negra con un estampado rojo de un Wivern, el cual consideraba mejor que los dragones comunes solo por ser "poco variados". Iba caminando tranquilamente, sin fijarse en lo que había frente a el, pero un ruido llamó su atención frente a el había un monstruo gigante, parecía ser una gran ave metálica, frente a la cual se encontraba un ser en llamas, con un casco en su cabeza, y garras sobresaliendo del fuego  
>- Lo siento, pero solo uno de los dos será el compañero de este humano – dijo el ave – el que sobreviva será el compañero de este humano – apuntando a Takeshi con su mirada, la cual reflejaba algo de lástima y tristeza - ¿Listo Flare Lizarmon?<br>- Ya conoces la respuesta – le respondió la otra criatura conocida como Flare Lizarmon a la vez que comenzaba a aumentar el nivel de sus llamas, demostrando claramente que se preparaba para pelear – Te daré el honor de dar el primer golpe Maildramon  
>- De acuerdo. Será mejor que te alejes, – dijo refiriéndose a Takeshi – no queremos que salgas lastimado, solo dedícate a observar – Maildramon se voltea de nuevo – Empecemos ¡Lightning Spear! – Maildramon empezó a cargar energía en su yelmo, y después lo lanzó en contra de Flare Lizarmon, el cual esquivó el ataque al hacerse a un lado<br>Flare Lizarmon aumentó aún mas el nivel de sus llamas, se encogió y enroscó, y cual pelota lanzada con fuerza, se lanzó contra Maildramon como un proyectil en llamas. Maildramon desvió el ataque con un golpe de su pata delantera izquierda.  
>Takeshi veía como peleaban, estaban parejos, lo que demostraba dos cosas: o ambos eran buenos luchadores, o ya se conocían, y por ello conocían el estilo de cada uno.<br>Mientras Flare Lizarmon atacaba con fuego, Maildramon lanzaba descargas de energía para interrumpir los ataques del Digimon del Nature Spirits, y de inmediato daba zarpazos o embestidas. La ventaja claramente estaba de parte de Maildramon, y Takeshi veía con impotencia como se mataban entre ellos  
>- Espero que no me odies por esto – dijo Flare Lizarmon, causando el inmediato cese de Maildramon – pero tendré que derrotarte de uno u otro modo – Flare Lizarmon comenzó a disparar enormes proyectiles de fuego, pero Maildramon no fue herido por ninguno de ellos, terminó lanzando exactamente ocho – uno… dos… ¡TRES! ¡Fire Tower! – Las bolas de fuego que estaban en el suelo se encendieron de golpe, formando ocho pilares de fuego - ¡Unir! – los pilares se unieron por distintas tiras de fuego, tan altas como los pilares, formando un completo octágono, el cual encerró a ambos Digimon – Esta técnica es algo que estuve perfeccionando hace mucho tiempo, espero que no me odies por esto, pero debo ganar…<p>

* * *

><p>Fuera de ese lugar, Takeshi no pudo ver más que la barrera ígnea. Pero algo llamó su atención, una mujer con una capucha negra que cubría todo su rostro a excepción de la boca<br>- Espero que esa pelea se termine pronto – dijo la chica en un tono travieso junto con una pequeña risa – quiero que te unas a esta guerra pronto  
>- ¿Guerra? ¿Qué guerra? – preguntó Takeshi extrañado, casi gritando<br>- Tendrás que esperar a que esto termine, no puedo contártelo aún – La chica voltea para marcharse, pero gira su cabeza como si recordara algo, y pronuncia manteniendo el mismo tono de voz – Por cierto, yo trataría de detener esa pelea  
>Y la chica se marchó, literalmente, en un parpadeo.<p>

* * *

><p>Dentro de la barrera, Flare Lizarmon saltó y usó su Thrust Rush en el aire, acercando todas las llamas de la barrera a su cuerpo. El Digimon Dragón ya alcanzaba el tamaño de una casa después de absorber esas llamas, y de inmediato, se lanzó contra Maildramon. Una explosión. Luego del impacto una explosión rodeó el lugar, y Takeshi fue arrastrado por el impacto unos metros. La explosión se detuvo, y se podía ver a un fatigado Flare Lizarmon, el cual apenas se podía mantener de pie; mientras que también se podía ver a un moribundo y herido Maildramon, a este le faltaban fragmentos de la armadura, y a través de aquellos huecos, se podía ver un resplandor plateado. Ambos se prepararon para atacar nuevamente, teniendo Maildramon la ventaja por aún poseer energía. Flare Lizarmon, al no poder moverse, solo cerró los ojos. Maildramon embistió y derribó al Digimon Dragón, acto seguido, levantó su garra<br>- Espero que no me guardes rencor, si tu me hubieras derrotado tampoco lo tendría contra ti, viejo amigo – dijo Maildramon antes de acabar con su oponente  
>- Tranquilo, ya encontraré otro Tamer – contestó Flare Lizarmon. Cuando Maildramon iba a aplastar la cabeza de su, al parecer, amigo, se escuchó una voz:<br>- ¡Basta! – gritó con fuerza Takeshi, y un aura de color blanco rodeó su cuerpo.  
>Toda esa energía, liberada de manera explosiva, la cual se fue canalizando hasta convertirse en un pequeño objeto de color azul, el cual cayó en las manos del pelirrojo antes de que este se desmayara.<br>Takeshi se despertó de golpe, observó a su alrededor, se encontraba en su habitación y era de noche. Todo había sido un sueño. O eso creía el. Dos enormes huevos con extraños dibujos se encontraban junto a su cama, y encima de esta, el mismo aparato que Takeshi había visto antes de desmayarse, y en la pantalla de este se podía notar un mensaje  
><em>Al fin puedes participar en esta guerra. Mañana por a las tres de la tarde nos veremos en el mismo lugar donde presenciaste la pelea entre Flare Lizarmon y Maildramon <em>  
><em>La chica que te encontraste hoy <em>  
><em>P.D.: Asegúrate de llevar tu digivice y ambos digi-tama <em>  
><em>P.D.D.: El objeto que estas viendo ahora es el digivice; y los digi-tama son esos huevos gigantes que hay junto a tu cama. <em>  
>- Entonces no fue un sueño – reflexionó Takeshi luego de leer el mensaje, para después tumbarse en la cama nuevamente y dormir – Espero que de verdad esa chica me explique sobre esa "guerra"<p> 


	2. Capítulo II: Tamer Doble

**Saludos, en caso de que alguien comience a leer este fic, coloco el segundo capítulo de mi fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II: Doble Tamer <strong>

Ya había pasado un día después de lo ocurrido, Takeshi de dirigía a la escuela, donde tendría que explicar por qué no fue a clases. A mitad de camino Takeshi se puso a reflexionar  
>- ¿Y si esto tan solo es una broma? – pensó Takeshi preocupado – pero es imposible, esos monstruos de ayer parecían reales. Además esos dos huevos - volteó para fijarse en su mochila – siento que hay algo raro en ellos<br>Vio la hora; faltaban unos minutos para llegar a la escuela, por lo que se comenzó a correr. Llegó a tiempo.  
>Se dirigió al salón, donde lo primero que se encontró fue a la maestra<br>- Escuché que te atacaron camino a la escuela – fue lo primero que escuchó Takeshi de la profesora  
>- Gracias por preocuparse – le contestó el pelirrojo<br>- Esta bien, vaya a sentarse  
>Le hizo caso y se sentó junto a Rei, ella era de la misma estatura que Takeshi, su cabello era de color negro y llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, amarrada por un listón rojo, sus ojos, que eran de color miel, reflejaban seguridad y demostraban que se podía confiar en ella, usaba un collar con una extraña inscripción.<br>- Hola – saludó Rei con una sonrisa a Takeshi – Oí sobre tu accidente  
>- De verdad se han preocupado por mí – respondió Takeshi devolviendo la sonrisa<br>- Es increíble que un camión haya hecho todo eso  
>- ¿Camión? – preguntó confundido Takeshi<br>- Si, dicen que fue un atentado terrorista, aunque no creo que haya sido así. Seguro el gobierno esta encubriendo todo esto. Hay personas que pudieron ver una torre de fuego antes de la explosión ¿No es extraño? – Takeshi iba a responder, pero la profesora habló antes  
>- ¡Empecemos con la clase!<br>Después de clases  
>- Odio la clase de matemáticas – dijeron algunos alumnos saliendo del salón<br>Mientras, Takeshi, que se encontraba en un rincón apartado dentro de la escuela, vio la hora, faltaban dos horas para encontrarse con esa chica. Rei llegó para acompañar a su amigo  
>- Escuché que una sombra te llevó hasta tu casa. Tú estabas inconciente. Fue tu madre quien te encontró en el umbral de la puerta. Aunque alcanzó a ver esa silueta, solo fue por un segundo. Según ella, su rostro estaba cubierto por una capucha<br>- ¿Una capucha? – la última frase había llamado la atención de Takeshi – ¿y no llevaba un par de huevos enormes consigo?  
>- No, pero tu madre encontró algo raro en tus bolsillos. Te lo iba a preguntar apenas despertaras<br>- ¿Y cómo es que sabes todo eso?  
>- Yo fui a ver como estabas ayer. Fui la primera persona en enterarme de lo ocurrido<br>- Gracias, siempre fuiste una gran amiga  
>- No es nada, seguro tu habrías hecho lo mismo por mí<br>- Otra cosa ¿Has escuchado algo sobre unos monstruos?  
>- Hay rumores que dicen que un par de monstruos estuvieron peleando<br>- Entonces no fue un sueño – murmuró Takeshi para sí mismo  
>- ¿Sueño? – preguntó Rei extrañada<br>- Escúchame: Necesito que hoy a las tres de la tarde me ayudes a escapar  
>- ¿Escapar?<br>- Exacto, te prometo que te lo explicaré tan pronto como sepa que está ocurriendo  
>- Gracias, de acuerdo, te ayudaré<br>Pasaron las dos horas, eran las 2:40 PM, solo faltaban veinte minutos  
>- ¿Cuándo va a ser? – le susurró por lo bajo Takeshi<br>- Ten – le respondió Rei dándole una píldora – se la robé a mi padre. Siempre las llevo por si quiero salir de clases  
>- ¿Para qué son?<br>- Sirven para fingir tu muerte. Detienen tu corazón por medio minuto, aunque tarda nueve en hacer efecto. Tendrás diez minutos y medio para irte  
>- ¿E-en qué trabaja tu padre? – preguntó atónito y aterrado Takeshi<br>- Es científico. Trabaja para el ejército. Tiene más de mil en una caja. No creo que se de cuenta de que le faltan veinte  
>Takeshi se tomó la píldora escéptico sobre el efecto de esta. Esperó el tiempo necesario hasta que comenzó a hacer efecto. Un fuerte dolor invadió su pecho, de inmediato respirar se volvió difícil. Empezó a jadear. Todos comenzaron a ver al pelirrojo. Este terminó cayendo al suelo, sin aliento e inconciente. Estaba "muerto". De inmediato lo llevaron a la enfermería. En eso tardaron quince segundos. Le quedaban quince segundos.<br>El tiempo terminó. Takeshi estaba seguro que estaba en la enfermería, por lo que no abrió los ojos hasta estar seguro de que la habitación estuviera vacía. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Vio como la enfermera salía de la habitación. Entonces se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió con cuidado para después saltar desde esta. Por suerte la enfermería estaba en el primer piso.  
>Salió de la escuela para encontrarse con esa persona, cuando al llegar se encontró con una cinta en la que se apreciaba: "No pasar". Le llegó un mensaje a su digivice que decía: "El camino esta cerrado. Nos encontraremos en el parque<br>P.D.: Si te retrasas un solo minuto te mataré"  
>- Lo que me faltaba – murmuró Takeshi para sí mismo<br>Corrió más fuerte, solo le quedaban tres minutos, y el parque estaba cinco minutos de ahí. No se sabe como lo logró, pero finalmente llegó al lugar acordado a último minuto  
>- Felicidades – lo primero que vio el pelirrojo fue a la encapuchada, la cual lo felicitó con su característica risa traviesa e infantil<br>- ¿Para qué… fue que me… llamaste – jadeó Takeshi aún sin reponerse  
>- Fue una excelente idea eso de fingir tu muerte<br>- ¡¿Cómo fue… que te enteraste… de eso?  
>- Simple – dijo la encapuchada dejando ver su rostro, el cual reveló que esta era Rei – porque presencié de cerca lo que ocurrió<br>- Realmente no entiendo nada – dijo Takeshi confundido  
>- Y tampoco espero que lo hagas de inmediato. Lo que ocurre es lo siguiente. Eres un Tamer<br>- ¿Tamer? –  
>- Exacto. Los Tamer son humanos que crían a los Digimon. Son identificados porque siempre portan un digivice<br>- Supongo que te refieres a esto – dijo Takeshi sacando su digivice  
>- Si, es eso. Ahora déjame continuar: Hace unos meses de este mundo, comenzó una guerra. Varios Tamer comenzaron a pelear entre sí. Algunos estaban de parte los Tres Grandes Ángeles, otros de parte de los Siete Grandes Reyes Demonios, también hay algunos de parte de las Bestias Sagradas, pero hay dos grupos que no se han involucrado en la guerra: Los Royal Knights, y los "Arbitrators"<br>- ¿Arbitrators?  
>- Si, no se si se pueda llamar una autoridad del Mundo Digital, ya que solo son un dúo de guardianes. Pero se dice que su participación y la de los Royal Knights es crucial…<br>- Espera – interrumpió Takeshi - ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?  
>- Porque – contestó Rei buscando algo entre su capucha, hasta mostrar otro Digivice, pero este era de color blanco – también soy una Tamer – se voltea en dirección a un arbusto - ¡Puedes salir! – de inmediato un pequeño Dracomon salió del arbusto – Este es mi compañero Digimon, tal vez no se vea muy poderoso, pero es de confiar<br>- Hola – saludó el tímido dragón  
>- Por cierto ¿Trajiste los digitama? – continuó Rei, y Takeshi asintió con la cabeza – Bien, porque generalmente los Digitama se tardan un poco más en nacer en el mundo humano, y al nacer debes cuidarlos muy bien. Generalmente tardan uno o dos días en nacer en el mundo humano.<br>- ¿Eso significa que se demoran unas horas en su mundo?  
>- Algo así. Los Digimon que son los compañeros de un Tamer nacen más rápido de lo normal. Además todos los Digimon que llegan a este mundo tienen un Tamer<br>- Gracias por la explicación ¿Pero que tengo que ver yo en todo esto? – Preguntó algo despectivo Takeshi  
>- Eres el primer Tamer en tener dos Digimon acompañantes<br>- ¿El primero?  
>- Al menos en los últimos trescientos años. Eres un caso especial. Quizá seas un nuevo Tamer "Legendario", el primero fue…<br>Pero la conversación fue interrumpida. Un fuerte resplandor de parte del digivice de Takeshi rodeó el lugar. Cuando el resplandor se detuvo, dos bultos se encontraban en medio de los Tamer: uno era de color negro, y unos grandes ojos amarillos, y el otro era mas claro, con una cola y un cuerno en su cabeza  
>- ¿Estás bien Zerimon? – preguntó el bulto negro<br>- Tranquilo estoy bien ¿Y tu Botamon? – preguntó de vuelta Zerimon  
>- Igual que tú. Es irónico, ambos somos los compañeros de este humano, y terminamos matándonos el uno al otro – Entonces Botamon voltea para ver a Takeshi – Hola, lamento lo de ayer, pero te prometo que te protegeré, soy Botamon, tu compañero junto a Zerimon<p> 


	3. Digisoul  Aparece el primer enemigo

**Publicando el tercer capítulo de mi fic. Ojalá que alguien lo lea**

* * *

><p>Capítulo III: Digisoul - Aparece el primer enemigo<p>

- Bien, ahora que tus Digimon ya nacieron podemos seguir con la explicación – Interrumpió Rei – Ahora empecemos con la explicación sobre los Digimon: Digimon es la abreviación de las palabras en inglés "Digital Monster", que significan Monstruo Digital. Los Digimon son seres hechos de datos, y poseen distintas "etapas" de evolución – Rei hizo una pausa – Empieza desde los Digitama, que eran esos huevos de los que nacieron Botamon y Zerimon; luego viene la etapa "Bebe", es en la que se encuentran tus Digimon – dijo apuntando a Botamon y Zerimon, para luego seguir con la explicación – Luego viene la etapa "En Entrenamiento", estos Digimon son un poco más fuertes y ya se pueden defender solos contra los Digimon débiles; cuando evolucionan nuevamente pasan a la etapa "Infantil" – ahora Rei estaba apuntando a Dracomon – Los Digimon en esta etapa ya desarrollan un poder ofensivo lo suficientemente alto como para defenderse solos; luego siguen los Digimon en etapa "Adulta", estos Digimon son más poderos que los que están en etapa infantil; los Digimon en etapa "Perfecta" son los Digimon más poderosos, y el nivel que todos los Digimon aspiran… o al menos los que no son lo suficientemente fuertes para alcanzar la última etapa: la etapa "Mega", estos Digimon son tan poderosos que pueden causar daños en la barrera entre el Mundo Digital y nuestro mundo. Eso es todo, por ahora

- Gracias por la explicación – siguió hablando Takeshi para después voltear a ver a Botamon y Zerimon – ¿Cómo luce su mundo?

- Preferiría que no fueras por ahora, al menos no hasta que volvamos a la etapa adulta – expresó Botamon – No sobrevivirías ni diez minutos con dos Digimon en etapa Bebe como guardianes

- Pero para eso nos tienes a nosotros – interrumpió Dracomon y prosiguió – Rei y yo podemos defenderte. Y lo mejor de todo es que estamos del lado de Yggdrasill, por lo que no somos enemigos de nadie. Estamos esperando a que Yggdrasill se involucre para que podamos actuar. Ahora debes decidir ¿Nos ayudarás? ¿O escogerás otro bando?

- Tranquilos, los ayudaré lo más que pueda, pero no les prometo que logre terminar esta guerra – contestó Takeshi.

Pero la conversación fue interrumpida al abrirse un portal por donde llegaron tres humanos con sus Digimon.

- Ya veo, así que este es el nuevo Tamer del que hablan todos – dijo uno de los humanos. Era acompañado por un Patamon y usaba una camisa a cuadros cubierta por una chaqueta verde esmeralda sin mangas, mientras que su pantalón era negro y con varios bolsillos, era exageradamente pálido y su cabello era blanco, por lo que dedujeron que era albino; era alto y delgado, y bajo su labio se podía notar una cicatriz – Espero que valga la pena como para llamar tanto la atención en el Mundo Digital.

- Recuerda que estamos en este lugar para reclutarlo y no para destruirlo – dijo otro de los humanos, este era de la edad de Takeshi, poseía ojos verdes y cabello castaño y enmarañado, bastante corpulento y alto, su piel era algo oscura. Su ropa consistía en una chaqueta azul, botas de montaña y pantalones de color rojo. Era acompañado por un Monodramon – Aunque, no perderemos nada comprobando qué tan buen Tamer es – continuó diciendo ahora con un tono malicioso.

- Solo les recuerdo que no deben matarlo ni a el ni a sus Digimon – agregó la tercera humana acompañada por un tímido Betamon. Su cabello le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, con un color rubio y un listón verde que sostenía su cabello en la forma de una cola de caballo. Cubría su rostro con una máscara negra, pero se podían ver sus azules ojos. No era muy alta, pero era esbelta y "desarrollada". Usaba una falda verde y una chaqueta rosa – Michael, Dmitry, debemos hacer que Takeshi Yagami conozca el poder de la Luz ¡Por los Grandes Ángeles! ¡Por…! - pero Michael la arrastró hasta el suelo y le tapó la boca con la mano

- Shhhhh… silencio Anna – susurró Michael aún tapándole la boca a la muchacha – Recuerda que no podemos llamar la atención de los humanos normales. El mundo digital debe permanecer en secreto

- ¿Eh? – preguntó confundido Takeshi – ¿Quiénes son esos "Grandes Ángeles" de los que hablan? – pero pareciera que esta pregunta fue algo ofensiva, ya que el trío con sus Digimon ahogaron un grito.

- Nadie que ofenda a los Tres Grandes Ángeles se puede salir con la suya – dijo Dmitry enojado – No me importa que solo hayamos venido para convencerte ¡TE MATARÉ POR OFENDER A NUESTROS AMOS! ¡MONODRAMON ATACA!.

Monodramon se abalanzó contra Takeshi, pero Dracomon sujetó a Monodramon de la cola, azotó a este contra el suelo con fuerza y le lanzó un Baby Breath a quemarropa en la cara. Monodramon se levantó de improviso y golpeó con su cola a Dracomon, causando que este tropezase, pero se recuperó con facilidad y dio una patada en el estómago, por lo que Monodramon perdió el aliento. Dracomon aprovechó esta oportunidad para lanzarle otro Baby Breath a su oponente, pero ahora dirigido a los pies de este, quien logró recuperarse a tiempo y esquivarlo para lanzar un contraataque, hiriendo gravemente el hombro de Dracomon

- ¡Dracomon! – gritó asustada Rei al ver herido a su compañero

- Tranquila – dijo Dracomon antes de que su Tamer fuera a socorrerlo mientras aguantaba el dolor y sujetaba su hombro con su brazo sano – aún puedo pelear

- Pero…

- Escúchame, debes llevar a Takeshi con Yggdrasill lo antes posible. Recuerda que esa es nuestra misión

- De… de acuerdo – balbuceó poco convencida Rei antes de agarrar el brazo del pelirrojo y a sus Digimon mientras Takeshi forcejeaba para volver

- ¡DEJAME VOLVER! – gritó Takeshi furioso por no poder ayudar

- ¡Solo serías un estorbo! ¡Tus Digimon aún no pueden pelear! - le contestó Rei sin ver a su amigo

- ¡Pero yo sí! – terminó de decir el pelirrojo, causando que Rei se detuviera con fuerza y volteó a ver a su amigo, notando este que la pelinegra estaba llorando.

- ¡¿Y qué harás cuando llegues allá? ¡¿Crees que vas a poder hacer algo con dos Digimon en etapa bebe? Son tres humanos y tres Digimon en etapa infantil contra un humano y dos Digimon que ni siquiera tienen un poder ofensivo desarrollado. Escucha, fuiste escogido por Yggdrasill para detener esta guerra, y debemos proteger tu vida a toda costa

- No me importa. Debo proteger a Dracomon.

Y dicho esto, Takeshi se zafó del agarre de Rei y fue corriendo de vuelta al parque con sus Digimon. Luego de llegar a ese lugar, vio que Dracomon estaba siendo apaleado por Monodramon y Betamon. El pelirrojo se acercó de improviso y dio una fuerte patada a Betamon

- ¿Decidiste volver? – preguntó Michael con un tono despectivo y burlesco

- Aquí estoy – respondió Takeshi – Listo para pelear

- Entonces empecemos – sonó una voz detrás del pelirrojo, era Patamon - ¡Michael! ¡El "Poder Sagrado"!

- ¡OK! – gritó Michael mientras sacaba un Digivice D-3 y este brillaba de manera intensa - ¡Patamon evoluciona a Angemon ahora!

Patamon comenzó a brillar mientras poco a poco su forma cambiaba a la de un Ángel

- Esto es lo que puedes hacer con el poder sagrado de los Tres Grandes Ángeles – dijo Angemon tomando su bastón y apuntando a Dracomon, quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo mientras desde su brazo fluían datos hacia el exterior y luego Angemon volteó para ver a Takeshi mientras creaba un orbe de energía en su mano – Ese Digimon morirá pronto. La única manera de que puedas salvarlo es que uses el poder sagrado que te ofrecemos. Solo debes unirte a nosotros.

- No – dijo tajante el pelirrojo mientras iba caminando en dirección al inconsciente dragón – Si debo comportarme como ustedes para salvarlo prefiero dejarlo morir – volteó hacia el trío, mostrando que sus ojos contenían una exagerada ira – Respóndame algo ¡¿De qué se supone que sirve el poder de la luz si no se usa para salvar a los demás? ¡¿ACASO CREEN QUE SOLO PORQUE TRES DIOSES ESTAN DE SU LADO TIENEN EL DERECHO DE HACER TODO LO QUE QUIERAN SIN IMPORTAR A QUIEN LE HAGAN DAÑO? – La ira que demostraban esas palabras intimidaron a todos los presentes, mientras de la mano de Takeshi era rodeada por un halo dorado - ¿Pero qué es esto?

- Hace mucho que no se ve uno de esos en el Mundo Digital – sonó una voz detrás de todos los presentes a la vez que bajaba con un completo sigilo el cuerpo de Rei hasta tocar el suelo, aún sin hacer ruido – Al menos no uno de ese color

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Un Digisoul de color dorado es algo bastante raro

- ¿Digisoul?

- Lo siento, pero aún no puedo decírtelo. Tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo. Por ahora, debes aprender a usar la poca cantidad que tienes a tu disposición – dijo Rei para después voltear a ver a su compañero – Ya veo… Sobre lo que dije antes

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Te quiero pedir un favor ¡DESTRUYE A ESOS SUJETOS!

- De acuerdo, pero antes ¿Cómo puedo usar esta cosa? - Takeshi recibió un suspiro de frustración de parte de Rei

- Solo colócala en tu Digivice

- De acuerdo

Takeshi hizo caso y colocó su Digisoul en su Digivice, mientras que Botamon y Zerimon comenzaban a cambiar de forma

- ¡Botamon/Zerimon Shinka… Agumon/Terriermon! – ahora en lugar de Botamon y Zerimon se encontraban dos Digimon diferentes, uno con la forma de un dinosaurio anaranjado y cintas en sus brazos y otro con la forma de un extraño animal con un cuerno y enormes orejas

- Gracias, ahora podemos pelear – le comentó el dinosaurio anaranjado, que se hacía llamar Agumon, a su Tamer, y luego volteó para ver a Monodramon y a Angemon – ¡Surudoi Tsume!

Antes de que todos se dieran cuenta, Agumon ya estaba arrastrando a Angemon por el suelo mientras lo aplastaba con sus garras, para luego lanzarlo hacia el cielo y preparar su zarpa para dar un golpe mortal, pero…

- ¡Petit Twister! – Un tornado proveniente de Terriermon golpeó el cuerpo del angel, para que Agumon aprovechara la oportunidad de lanzar una bola de fuego contra Angemon y después atacar con un frenesí de zarpazos al ángel.

Terriermon usó su Blazing Fire contra Angemon, mientras Agumon lanzó al mismo tiempo su Baby Flame, y ambos ataques impactaron al mismo tiempo, desintegrando al Digimon ángel hasta que este volvió a ser un Digitama

- Escucha, puede que estes del lado de los Tres Grandes Ángeles, pero eso no significa que te tengas que comportar como un tirano; solo demuestras la escoria que eres – le dijo fríamente Terriermon a Michael – puedes ser un gran luchador, pero eso no te convertirá en mejor persona. Estamos buscando personas para que se unan a nuestra causa, nosotros buscamos la paz, pero tratamos de evitar que todos los Tamer del mundo se maten entre sí .

Cuando Michael se disponía a responder, varias estacas de hielo impactaron en la espalda del albino. Detrás de Michael, una gran serpiente sobre la cual se encontraba Anna mostraba una maliciosa mirada, dando por hecho que ellos habían sido los culpables.

- No podemos permitir que nos traicionen de esa manera – dijo Anna sin abandonar esa expresión impía – Los que lo hacen solo son escoria que merece morir ¡Ahora Seadramon! ¡Acaba con ellos!


	4. ¡Aparece Cherubimon! ¡Vuela Coredramon!

**Bueno, aunque tenga un solo lector me basta, tomaré en cuenta tus consejos**

* * *

><p>Capítulo IV: ¡Aparece Cherubimon! ¡Vuela Coredramon!<p>

- ¡Ahora Seadramon! – le ordenó Anna a su Digimon  
>Seadramon lanzó nuevamente estacas de hielo contra Agumon y Terriermon, pero el Digimon reptil derritió el ataque con una bola de fuego mientras Terriermon saltaba sobre la espalda de su compañero para lanzar un Petit Twister contra el Digimon Adulto, el cual lanzó un gruñido mientras retrocedía<p>

- ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó Anna a su compañero mientras pisaba la cabeza de este

- ¡Tú solo déjame atacar! – le reclamó Seadramon a su Tamer - ¡Ice Arrow!

Terriermon y Agumon volvieron a esquivar y a contraatacar lanzando una bola de fuego y un tornado, los cuales se fusionaron causando un ataque mas fuerte como resultado

- ¡Dracomon aguanta! – por otra parte, Rei estaba alentando preocupada a su compañero mientras este jadeaba

- ¿Está demasiado mal? – le preguntó Takeshi acercándose a su amiga

- Sí, creo que tendré que ir al Mundo Digital para encontrar ayuda

- Entonces te acompañaré

- No – contestó cortante Rei – No puedes ir, eres el humano más buscado en el Mundo Digital, si vas ahora solo lograrás que te capturen.

Mientras, Dmitry y Michael, que se encontraban lejos del campo de batalla, platicaban a la vez que observaban la batalla.

- ¿Y si ese tal Takeshi tiene razón? – preguntó en voz alta Dmitry  
>- Lo sé, lo que dijo… tal vez nosotros estemos equivocados – reflexionó Michael junto a su compañero – "De qué sirve el poder sagrado si lo usamos para herir a los demás". Creo que deberíamos ir con ellos<p>

Ambos humanos y Monodramon fueron con cuidado hasta donde estaban Takeshi y Rei, quienes al verlo le lanzaron miradas asesinas

- Veo que no han tenido mucha suerte – dijo Dmitry viendo a Dracomon – Los ayudaremos

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron el pelirrojo y Rei perplejos al mismo tiempo

- Eso – contestó Michael – Aún podemos usar el poder sagrado que nos dieron los Tres Grandes Ángeles para curar a tu Digimon. Solo tenemos una condición

- Te escucho – dijo Takeshi aún sin confiar en ellos

- Quiero que nos enseñen a usar ese poder llamado "Digisoul"

- Está bien, pero primero curen a Dracomon – fue Rei la que contestó la petición  
>Ambos chicos siguieron las instrucciones, y un orbe de energía sagrada salió disparado hacia el moribundo dragón desde los Digivice de Michael y Dmitry, quien poco a poco comenzó a regenerarse: Comenzando por los daños internos, hasta el punto en el que su cuerpo y su energía quedaron totalmente restaurados<p>

- ¿Pero qué ocurrió? – preguntó confundido Dracomon mientras se levantaba

- Ellos te curaron – le dijo Takeshi apuntando a Michael y a Dmitry

- ¡Aléjense! – gritó de golpe Dracomon interponiéndose entre ambos dúos

- Tranquilo, ya no tenemos como poder atacarte, sacrificamos todo nuestro poder sagrado para sanarte – le dijo Michael – Pero ahora deben cumplir su parte ¿Cómo usan el Digisoul?

- Ni idea – le dijeron Takeshi y Rei al mismo tiempo

- ¿Pero cómo fue que lo invocaste? – le preguntó frustrado Dmitry

- Bueno, en realidad, la primera vez que sentí esa energía fue cuando conocí a Agumon y a Terriermon – explicó Takeshi viendo a sus compañeros, quienes con ágiles movimientos confundían y evadían a Seadramon

- ¿Y Cómo se supone que era esa sensación?

- No es muy fácil de describir, era como si mis deseos más fuertes se transformaran en energía.

- ¿Entonces dices que si queremos que nuestros deseos se vuelvan realidad aparecerá el Digisoul?

- Ni idea, pero no creo que pierdas nada intentando.

- De acuerdo – aceptó algo resignado Michael por la falta de información

Monodramon atacó a Seadramon de inmediato, incorporándose a la batalla, comenzando por un arañazo en la cola de Seadramon, quien cayó al suelo y Monodramon volvió a atacar, ahora en los ojos de Seadramon

- ¿Cómo te volviste tan fuerte? – le preguntó Anna a Monodramon

- Eres demasiado ingenua - fue la única respuesta del dragón

- ¿Qué?

- Crees que solo porque un ser que te da su energía te convertirás en alguien invencible. No sabes usar tu propio poder.

- Nosotros nos dimos cuenta de eso, y por eso desertamos de tus amos – sonó la voz de Michael detrás de Seadramon – No creas todo lo que te dicen… Takeshi tenía razón, poseer el poder de la luz no sirve de nada si se usa con fines malignos.

- ¿En serio piensan así? – Una voz que provenía de la nada resonaba en el aire, todos giraron para buscar al que hablaba

- Esa voz… estamos perdidos – susurró asustado Monodramon – es… es… es… ¡ES CHERUBIMON!

La silueta de un conejo se notaba en un halo de luz blanca. Varios Digimon sagrados salieron de ese halo invadiendo el lugar y atacando a Seadramon, quien fue derribado de inmediato

- No necesitamos traidores en nuestro ejército. Acaben con ellos

- ¿Así es como tratas a la única que no te traicionó? – le preguntó con furia contenida Rei – Ellos pudieron dejar al borde de la muerte a Dracomon, y la única que decidió seguir tus órdenes antes que matar a mi compañero fue Anna ¡¿Y así es como le pagas? ¡¿DÁNDOLE UNA PUÑALADA EN LA ESPALDA? – Rei sintió como en su mano aparecía lo que había esperado en tantos años – Un… Digisoul… - hizo una pausa y tomó su Digivice mientras colocaba su mano sobre este - ¡Digisoul Charge!

- Gracias, al fin podré ver mi verdadera evolución – dijo Dracomon mientras su forma cambiaba - ¡Dracomon Shinka… - Dracomon se comenzó a convertir en un gran dragón azul, con alas rasgadas a los bordes, con el torso blanco, brazos y piernas musculosos con garras al final de estos – Coredramon! Ahora sí podré ayudar ¡Blue Flare Breath! – Un rayo de fuego azul salió del hocico de Coredramon dirigido contra Cherubimon, quien sin ningún esfuerzo lo desvió con su mano.

- ¿Es este el poder de los Tamers que están de parte de Yggdrasill? –comentó altanero Cherubimon –Si este es todo lo que pueden hacer significa que de verdad son unos inútiles

- No hables mal de Yggdrasill

- ¿Y Qué me va a hacer? ¿Me va a encerrar en el Dark Area? – Cherubimon dejó ver la silueta de tres Digimon - ¡Pegasmon, Nefertimon, Darcmon! ¡Acaben con ellos!

- ¡Si señor! – dijeron al unísono los Digimon sagrados

El primero en atacar fue Pegasmon, quien usó su Shooting Star, pero fue repelido por el Ice Arrow de Seadramon

- Lamento tardar tanto muchachos – dijo Anna mientras subía a la cabeza de su compañero con una mirada decidida – ¡Ahora Seadramon!

Seadramon volvió a atacar con su Ice Arrow apuntando a Pegasmon, pero este volvió a usar su Shooting Star para detener el ataque mientras Darcmon se disponía a atravesar a la serpiente con su arma, pero fue evadida sin problemas. Mientras, Agumon y Terriermon se enfrentaban a numerosos Digimon con su característica coordinación. Coredramon se abría camino en dirección al portal lanzando G-Shurunen II a cualquiera que se interpusiera, por lo que varios Digitamas caían al suelo en un intervalo de tiempo casi inexistente

- Esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos para ir con Yggdrasill-sama – pensó Coredramon mientras partía a la mitad a un Pidmon – Si no logro atravesar ese portal no podremos volver – pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, pero varios Gargomon lo rodearon

La pelea entre Seadramon y Pegasmon parecía estar un poco más dispareja a favor de Pegasmon, los Ice Arrow eran detenidos con facilidad por los Silver Blaze del Digimon Armor, hasta que este comenzó con su ofensiva.

- ¡Shooting Star! – la ráfaga de numerosas estrellas salió disparada a en dirección a Seadramon, quien las recibió de lleno, luego, Pegasmon se acercó a su oponente y lanzó un Siver Blaze a quemarropa en el cuerpo de Seadramon

- ¡Ahhhhg! – gruñó Seadramon, y cerró los ojos cuando Pegasmon iba a dar el golpe de gracia, pero al no recibirlo, abrió los ojos para ver a Monodramon arañando la armadura de Pegasmon

Nefertimon atacó a traición a Agumon y a Terriermon con su Curse of Queen, pero el dúo lo esquivó sin dificultad y contraatacó con su característica combinación de un tornado de fuego, pero fue repelido por el Rosetta Stone de Nefertimon

- ¿Acaso creen que no he visto ese ataque antes? – regañó la esfinge a Agumon y a Terriermon – Ya lo han usado demasiadas veces como para no estar preparada contra esa táctica

- Entonces hagamos algo diferente – comentó en un tono pícaro Terriermon – Hagamos "eso"

- De acuerdo – respondió Agumon

Agumon comenzó a correr alrededor de Nefertimon mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego hacia esta, a la vez que Terriermon subía a la cabeza de Nefertimon y usó su Petit Twister en la cabeza de su oponente. Esa fue la señal para Agumon. El Digimon reptil concentró su energía y lanzó una bola de fuego hacia la cara de Nefertimon. Cuando Nefertimon se preparaba para desviar el ataque, vio cómo se desvió hacia arriba para ser interceptada por el Petit Twister, el cual aumentó de tamaño, creando un tornado de fuego lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir el cuerpo entero de Nefertimon. Luego de que el tornado de fuego desapareciera, Nefertimon descendió casi inconsciente por el daño del ataque mientras Terriermon cayó como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

- ¿Cómo fue… que usaron… un ataque tan… poderoso? - jadeó Nefertimon herida y tumbada en el suelo

- El Petit Twister funcionó como un imán para atraer el aire que había a nuestro alrededor. Ese aire comenzó a acercar todo lo que fuera lo suficientemente liviano

- Como mi bola de fuego – interrumpió Agumon

- Exacto. Como iba diciendo, la bola de fuego fue atraída por el vórtice

- Pero eso no explica cómo pudieron crear ese tornado – interrumpió Nefertimon un poco más recuperada, pero aún no se podía mover de su lugar

- La regla más importante para hacer fuego: No hay fuego sin oxígeno. Como habíamos juntado tanto oxígeno en un mismo lugar, el fuego se desencadenó con tal magnitud. No siempre necesitas fuerza bruta para ganar

De pronto, el combate fue interrumpido por un pilar de luz que rodeó el lugar. Cuando este se deshizo, Agumon, Anna, Coredramon, Dmitry, Michael, Monodramon, Rei, Seadramon, Takeshi y Terriermon se encontraban frente a un enorme árbol  
>- Yggdrasill...-sama – fue lo único que pronunciaron Rei y Coredramon<p> 


	5. Asalto a la Fábrica

**Con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, y si no, no les gusta, no soy rencoroso (al menos no por Internet)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V: Empieza la misión – Asalto a la fábrica<strong>

- Yggdrasill-sama – susurró perpleja Rei - ¿Cómo fue que…? – pero no pudo continuar, ya que una femenina y robótica voz la interrumpió, parecía provenir del interior del árbol

- Entren, necesito hablar con ustedes, y no puedo permitir que los demás nos escuchen – todos le hicieron caso, aunque extrañados, entraron al árbol, donde se sorprendieron al ver a un gigantesco robot blanco con un solo ojo – Veo que lograron hacer que nuevos Tamers se unieran a nuestra causa – dijo el ser que parecía ser Yggdrasill viendo a Anna, Dmitry y Michael junto a sus Digimon, luego su tono de voz cambió a uno más alegre – Felicidades Rei, además de encontrar a Takeshi Yagami, lograste hacer que tu Digimon evolucionara – ahora su mirada se dirigía a Coredramon, quien de a poco volvió a ser un Dracomon

- Entonces… ¿Este es Yggdrasill? – preguntó curioso Takeshi

- Exacto, es el dios de nuestro mundo – explicó Dracomon – Somos algunos de los pocos que han podido verificar su existencia

- ¡¿Cómo dejas que esta guerra se desate? – preguntó furioso de golpe Dmitry - ¡Se supone que eres el dios de este mundo! ¡¿Acaso piensas que nosotros debemos encargarnos mientras tú descansas? ¡Este es tu mundo, así que hazte responsable por lo que le ocurra!

- Déjame explicarte, lo que ocurre es que… - Rei se disponía a hablar, pero la robótica voz de Yggdrasill resonó interrumpiendo a la Tamer de Dracomon.

- Je, hace mucho que no me encuentro con un humano como tú, está bien, te lo diré: Lo que ocurre es que esta guerra es demasiado… "inestable", por así decirlo; en esta guerra se libera una cantidad masiva de energía, por lo que si me involucro, el Mundo Digital colapsaría y terminaría siendo destruido. Lo bueno es que ahora tenemos el poder de los Tres Grandes Ángeles para poder saber cómo funciona

- Lo siento, pero usamos todo el poder sagrado en el mundo humano – dijo Anna encogiéndose de hombros – El mío se agotó manteniendo la evolución de Seadramon, y estos dos estúpidos lo usaron para sanar a ese dragón de ahí – continuó apuntando despectiva con la mirada a Dracomon

- No lo trates de ese modo – reaccionó irritada Rei, aun manteniendo la calma

- No es mi culpa que tengas un Digimon tan débil, él fue el que estuvo al borde de la muerte

- Callate – Rei aún contenía la rabia, pero estaba al borde de explotar

- ¡Basta! – la voz de Betamon y Dracomon sonaron al unísono – No queremos que se maten.

- Gracias – La voz de Yggdrasill sonó un poco impaciente – Entonces, ustedes perdieron todo el poder sagrado que les dieron – y luego susurró para sí misma/o – Estoy empezando a creer que usar humanos no fue la mejor idea – para luego continuar en voz alta - ¿Al menos no les dijeron cómo la desarrollaban?

- No, nos unimos hace dos semanas. Incluso a su soldado más fiel le ocultan el proceso de creación.

- Entonces, les daré una nueva misión: Deberán descubrir los secretos de su producción. Partirán mañana a primera hora – luego su único ojo se centró en un punto fijo: Takeshi – Y tú, tendrás que entrenar para volverte más fuerte junto a tus Digimon; eres alguien importante en esta guerra, y necesitamos que te vuelvas fuerte para que puedas pelear.

- Sin ánimos de ofender, pero… ¿No estará abusando un poco de Takeshi-kun? – preguntó Terriermon

- Yggdrasill-sama tiene razón – Dracomon sorprendió un poco a Terriermon y a Agumon – necesitamos que Takeshi se vuelva más fuerte, igual que ustedes – Dracomon apuntaba con la mirada al recién nombrado – Nuestros enemigos son mucho más poderosos de lo que parecen.

- Pero estuvimos a punto de derrotar a uno de los Tres Grandes Ángeles – Takeshi argumentaba seguro de sí mismo, pero la mirada de los demás le indicaban lo contrario - ¿O me equivoco?

- Lamento desilusionarte, pero si Cherubimon hubiera querido, nos habría derrotado sin ningún esfuerzo en ese mismo instante – Michael sonaba resignado y frustrado, para luego dirigirse a Yggdrasill condeterminación – ¡Por favor, necesito que nos dé el mismo entrenamiento que le dará a Takeshi.

- Lo haré, luego de que su misión termine – Yggdrasill respondió cortante.

- Pero…

- Escucha, La prioridad es descubrir cómo es que crean esa energía sagrada y cómo funciona.

Todos aceptaron sus órdenes de mala gana, excepto por Rei y Dracomon, que parecían estar acostumbrados. Luego fueron hasta las "raíces" del árbol, donde parecía haber una organización similar a la de una mansión, fueron por distintos pasillos hasta llegar a una intersección por la que se separaron, al final de cada una, se encontraron con una habitación con dos camas: una para un Tamer y otra para su Digimon, y cada una con una decoración distinta. Por supuesto, Takeshi tuvo problemas al tener a dos Digimon bajo su "tutela". Finalmente, después de una larga discusión, decidieron que Takeshi dormiría por solo en una cama, y Agumon con Terriermon dormirían juntos. No fue muy fácil dormir esa noche. Rei y Dracomon estaban meditando, por más que intentaran dormir, les costaba demasiado. Yggdrasill era demasiado cruel con todos.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos quedarnos con Takeshi? – preguntó Dracomon.

- Aún si lo intentáramos, Yggdrasill no nos dejaría… – le respondió desesperanzada Rei – será mejor conformarse con que lo protegerá. Confiemos en ellos.

- Tienes razón... – Dracomon ahora sonaba un poco más convencido.

- Será mejor que descanses, mañana tendremos que irnos temprano.

- De acuerdo.

Y ambos se acostaron, pero aún sin poder dormir, ahora por los nervios de ir a la misión asignada mañana.

Al día siguiente

- ¿Están todos listos? – preguntó un BantyoLeomon a los Tamers que estaban asignados para infiltrarse en la base del enemigo.

- ¡SI! – dijeron todos al unísono.

- Entonces, partiremos ahora.

Un ejército de varios Digimon estaba detrás de BantyoLeomon, que extrañamente, podía estar dentro de la copa del árbol, donde se encontraba una plataforma "natural", sin ningún problema. El ejército estaba conformado por varios TigerVespamon que estaban en primera línea, unos cuantos Garudamon acompañados por unos pocos Birdramon se encontraban en el aire encargándose de defender a los demás de ataques aéreos. Detrás de los TigerVespamon, dos gruesas capas de varios AeroV-Dramon y Sakuyamon se encontraban a mitad del grupo, y finalmente, una incontable cantidad de Cyberdramon terminaba formando la retaguardia. Todos los Tamers se subieron a un mismo Garudamon.

- Nuestro ejército los distraerá y les dará tiempo para entrar a la base – fue la última aclaración de BantyoLeomon antes de que partieran.

Los Digimon comenzaron a volar, y los Tamers se sostuvieron con fuerza para no caerse, tarea dificultada por la altura y la velocidad a la que iban.

Todo el grupo se acercó a una gran estructura blanca parecida a un rascacielos que era custodiada por diversos Digimon sagrados. Los Cyberdramon fueron los primeros en atacar, destrozando sin piedad a los Digimon que custodiaban la estructura. Seguidos de ellos, los TigerVespamon y los Garudamon comenzaron a lanzar sus ataques contra la fábrica; por otra parte, un Garudamon pasaba desapercibido a través de tanta confusión hasta llegar a una ventana por la que saltaron todos.

- Ahora solo debemos encontrar el lugar donde crean esa energía – Dijo Dracomon buscando con la mirada algo que les diera alguna pista.

Mientras tanto, en un castillo, también parecido a una fortaleza mucho más grande que el árbol en el que reside Yggdrasill, un ángel con una armadura azul se encontraba sentado en un trono observando a través de una gran pantalla la invasión.

- No crean que caeré en una trampa tan simple – dijo el Serafín a la vez que comenzó a hablar a través de un altavoz - ¡HolyAngemon! – un ángel con ocho alas llegó haciendo una reverencia detrás del Ultimate – Necesito que vayas a la fábrica para detener a esos Tamers que entraron… y otra cosa: puedes llevarlos.

HolyAngemon, aunque sorprendido por aquel permiso, obedeció y fue en dirección al lugar indicado.

Dentro, cada Tamer decidió separarse en parejas con su respectivo Digimon. Anna y Betamon tuvieron algunos problemas, porque les tocó revisar un lugar con demasiadas puertas, y no podía encontrar la correcta, hasta que finalmente llegó a una puerta blanca. Por parte de Michael, el pasillo que revisaba estaba plagado de guardias, por lo que no le fue fácil avanzar, y al final del pasillo, una puerta roja le esperaba. Dmitry y Monodramon tuvieron el recorrido más fácil, porque nadie lo custodiaba, y terminó llegando a una puerta azul. Finalmente, Rei y Dracomon viajaron con cuidado por el lugar para evitar llamar la atención de los guardias, y llegó a una puerta verde. Todos abrieron su puerta al mismo tiempo, llegando a la misma habitación, pero lo que encontraron fue a cinco Digimon, cuatro de ellos estando frente a cada puerta, y el quinto sentado encima de un orbe de energía blanca.

- Veo que ya llegaron – dijo el que estaba encima del orbe – soy HolyAngemon, y ellos son: Guardromon, Growmon, Kyukimon y Ginryumon – dijo refiriéndose a los Digimon que estaban en cada puerta, Guardromon se encontraba en la blanca, Growmon en la roja, Kyukimon en la azul, y Ginryumon en la verde – deberán derrotarlos en una pelea y luego enfrentarse contra mí si quieren acabar con esto…


	6. Batalla de cuatro

**Un capítulo nuevo, aviso que es exageradamente largo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI: Batalla de cuatro contra cuatro <strong>

- Cada uno de ustedes tendrá que pelear con ellos antes de acercarse a mí – sentenció HolyAngemon

Hicieron caso, y se prepararon para luchar, excepto Michael, que no tenía compañero con el cual apoyarse.

El primero en atacar fue Monodramon contra Kyukimon, siendo repelido sin dificultad por una de las hoces de este. Los demás se abstenían de atacar inseguros, hasta que:

-¡Digisoul Charge! – Gritó Rei depositando su Digisoul en su Digivice - ¡Ahora Dracomon!

Dracomon asintió y se dirigió a atacar a Guardromon mientras avanzaba por el aire y evolucionaba a Coredramon

- Blue Flare Breath – el dragón antiguo lanzó una ráfaga de fuego azul contra el cyborg, pero fue repelido por Growmon y su Exhaust Flame – Entonces tú serás mi oponente

- Espero que no me decepciones – respondió engreído el Dragón rojo

- Tranquilo, no lo haré ¡Blue Flare Breath!

Coredramon volvió a atacar, pero Growmon lo evadió y usó su Plasma Blade para contraatacar. Coredramon sujetó con sus manos a Growmon con fuerza y lo lanzó hacia la derecha, luego trató de pisarlo y Growmon lanzó un poderoso Exhaust Flame con el que impactó la cara de su oponente y luego se levantó rápido para usar su Dragon Spine, con el que hirió la piel de Coredramon. Este, aún herido, trató de ubicar a Growmon en vano.

- ¡Ataca frente a ti! – le aconsejó Rei, y Coredramon hizo caso, dio un puñetazo frente a él, impactando la cara de Growmon

Los demás también atacaron, empezando por Betamon con su Dengeki Biririn dirigido a Kyukimon –que intuyeron era el más fuerte- a pesar de que este lo dispersara con una relativa facilidad

- Soy dos niveles más fuerte – decía orgulloso – no hay forma de que me derroten

- Eso no lo puedes asegurar hasta que acabe la batalla – le respondió Michael con cierto tono desafiante

- No eres el más apto para decir eso, ni siquiera tienes un Digimon para luchar

- ¿Ah en serio?

Michael corrió y saltó a través de las guadañas de Kyukimon hasta estar encima de su cabeza, luego se agarró a su cabellera y la tiró con fuerza

- Wow, nunca nos mostraste que podías hacer eso ¿Acaso saliste de un circo? – dijo Anna viendo la agilidad de su amigo

- ¡No, pero quiero ser parte de uno! – le respondió casi gritando por el esfuerzo de mantenerse en ese estado

- ¡Baja ahora! – le reclamó Kyukimon a Michael

- ¡No quiero, esto es divertido!

Los demás se resignaban a atacar por miedo a herir a su amigo

El huevo de Patamon se abría de a poco hasta que finalmente nació un indefenso Poyomon que miraba inocente donde a su alrededor.

Finalmente Kyukimon logró sacarse de encima a Michael y lo azotó en la pared, causando que este quedara inconsciente y tumbado en el suelo.

- Acéptalo, nadie te quiere – pasó por su mente a una velocidad fugaz

Michael despertó de a poco con un intenso Digisoul verde que tomaba la forma de dos alas. Todos los demás lo veían sorprendidos, en especial Poyomon y Growmon. Entonces su Digisoul comenzó a dispararse hacia Poyomon con fuerza sin que Michael alcanzara a reaccionar, y su compañero pasó por Tokomon y Patamon con velocidad hasta terminar evolucionando a Angemon. De inmediato el Digimon ángel salió disparado contra Kyukimon, golpeando su torso y levantándolo con esfuerzo y azotándolo contra el suelo, luego inmovilizó con su bastón el cuerpo del Digimon perfecto, pero Ginryumon lo embistió y se dispuso a usar su Tekkoujin, y de no haber sido por la intromisión de Monodramon, quien le dio una fuerte patada en la sien a Ginryumon, el ataque habría dado en el blanco.

- ¿Tú eres el que quiere pelear conmigo? Está bien ¡Tekkoujin!

Monodramon lo esquivó apartándose a la derecha y contraatacó con su Crack Bite, sin resultado alguno por la armadura del dragón oriental, pero logró hacer una grieta no muy gruesa. Ginryumon volvió a atacar, ahora con su Boujinha, pero antes de que la cola golpeara al pequeño dragón, Dmitry la detuvo con fuerza y la misma arrastró un poco hasta apartarla a un lado. De inmediato Monodramon se abalanzó contra Ginryumon dirigiendo una patada a su barbilla, pero este intentó hacerse a un lado, sin darse cuenta de que Dmitry le sostenía la pata con fuerza

- Te tengo – murmuró el Tamer con orgullo

Monodramon logró asestar el golpe, e hizo que Ginryumon perdiera el equilibrio. Pero, aun sin rendirse, atacó con su Boujinha, golpeando con fuerza a Monodramon

- ¡Monodramon! – grito Dmitry desesperado por su compañero

Por otra parte, la batalla entre Growmon y Coredramon era pareja, sin desventajas aparentes, ambos con un cansancio a un nivel igualado. Growmon trató de morder a Coredramon, pero este con sus manos sujetó las fauces de Growmon, pero…

- ¡Exhaust Flame! – el ataque golpeó de lleno a Coredramon en la cara, y el compañero de Rei cayó aun sin perder la conciencia

Coredramon se levantó con esfuerzo y trató de usar su G-Shurunen II, pero solo salió una pequeña cantidad de hollín

- Creo que ya te agotaste… novato – se burló altanero Growmon

- Entonces intentemos algo diferente – Coredramon se movió con agilidad encima de Growmon y usó su Blue Flare Breath, el cual fue disipado sin problemas por un Plasma Blade. Pero, antes de que el dragón demonio reaccionara, Coredramon abrió la boca de este y la sujetó, pero no se detuvo ahí – dijiste que ya me agoté ¿No es cierto? Bueno, te equivocaste – continuó abriendo la boca de Growmon con fuerza, al punto de que la piel de este comenzó a partirse por no soportar estirarse tanto, y cuando un orbe de energía plateado se logró ver, murmuró: - ¡Blue Flare Breath! – eso sorprendió a Growmon al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo era desintegrado de a poco hasta desvanecerse

Angemon estaba en clara desventaja contra Kyukimon por una diferencia de poder tan abismal, estaba herido en todo su cuerpo. Angemon logró defenderse a tiempo con su bastón de otro ataque

Angemon contraatacó con su Heaven's Knuckle en vano, y Kyukimon atacó a Angemon dando un corte vertical, siendo evadido. Con problemas para sacar su mano del suelo, no se percató de que Michael subió al bastón de Angemon y este atacó con su arma. El Digimon perfeccionado se defendió a tiempo con su mano libre. A los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que Michael estaba sujeto a su cabello nuevamente.

- ¡Heaven's Knuckle! – la energía sagrada salió disparada contra Kyukimon, pero este ni siquiera se inmutó

Kyukimon volvió a atacar contra Angemon y este voló para evitar sus guadañas y trató de atacar con su Holy Shot, sin embargo estos no le hicieron nada Kyukimon

- ¿Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer los Tamers al servicio de Yggdrasill? Son patéticos

- No te precipites – sonó detrás de Kyukimon, y con suerte logró esquivar el Blue Flare Breath de Coredramon – Todavía quedo yo

- Si tú estás aquí significa que Growmon fue derrotado, de todos modos no me sorprende, siempre fue uno de los más débiles

Kyukimon atacó nuevamente dando un corte horizontal, pero Coredramon lo sostuvo con sus manos y Angemon atacó usando su Halo Attack. A pesar de liberarse sin dificultad de la energía sagrada que lo rodeaba, no tuvo tiempo de defenderse de Coredramon, quien volvió a usar su Blue Flare Breath dirigido a la cara de Kyukimon. Angemon giró su bastón para no hacer que el ataque llegara a su objetivo

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó confundido Coredramon a Angemon

- Michael está ahí

Kyukimon dio un ataque a traición contra Angemon, pero fue bloqueado por Coredramon. Michael aprovechó para bajar.

- Al fin ese humano se apartó, ahora puedo pelear en serio ¡Blade Twister!

Comenzó a girar con fuerza, y debido a ello, tres cuchillas de aire cortaron la piel de Coredramon, el dragón solo mostró una mueca de dolor.

Betamon y Guardromon parecían estar más balanceados, pero Guardromon tenía una ventaja ligeramente mayor, ya que se usaba a sí mismo para redirigir los ataques eléctricos de Betamon.

Entonces intentó con apuntar a Holy Angemon, y Guardromon de inmediato reaccionó al interponerse entre ellos y recibir todo el impacto.

Guardromon intentó atacar con su Destruction Grenade, pero algo raro ocurrió, su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Poco a poco su vista comenzó a distorsionarse y balbuceaba cosas raras

- Ahora resulta que este idiota se volvió loco – bufó Holy Angemon sin tomarle mucha importancia

De inmediato lanzó misiles a diestra y siniestra sin un objetivo claro, y entre los proyectiles uno impactó en Ginryumon y otro en Kyukimon

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo idiota? – reclamaron ambos al unísono – ¡Se supone que somos tus aliados!

- ¡Tekkoujin! – el ataque salió disparado al aturdido Guardromon, pero fue apartado por este y la lanza impactó en un misil que iba pasando frente a Anna, explotando con el proyectil

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! – gritó aterrada Anna encogiéndose a la vez que algo pasaba por su mente al observar el fuego

- ¡Rápido! ¡Llévela a un hospital!

- Y tanto que me costó eliminar ese recuerdo… eso fue lo que me condenó – murmuraba por lo bajo conteniendo su ira – Y tú vienes y haces que lo recuerde como si nada ¡¿Crees que es algo agradable? – Su Digisoul, de un color rojizo se hizo presente, mientras tomaba la forma de una serpiente y rodeaba a Betamon hasta envolverlo en un brillo carmesí.

Seadramon se hizo presente, comenzando su ataque con hielo dirigido a Kyukimon, sin resultado positivo, entonces trató enroscándose alrededor del perfecto con éxito. Kyukimon no se perturbó y solo levantó sus brazos con brusquedad hasta enterar sus cuchillas y las comenzó a arrastrar a lo largo del cuerpo de la serpiente. Seadramon no aguantó el dolor y comenzó a gritar con fuerza.

Las cosas entre Monodramon y Ginryumon eran un poco más balanceadas, pero eso no significaba que Monodramon tuviera la ventaja, ya que la armadura de Ginryumon no mostraba ninguna señal alguna de daño excepto unos pocos arañazos. Ginryumon atacó con su Boujinha, impactando en el abdomen de Dmitry y siendo recogido por la cola del adulto. Se tomó unos segundos manteniéndolo separado un metro sobre el suelo, luego lo azotó con fuerza en el suelo y repitió varias veces el proceso

- Oye ¿Te vas a rendir así como así? ¿Vas a dejar que hagan lo que quieran como un cobarde? – recordó Dmitry al borde de la inconciencia

- No – murmuró el pelicastaño con determinación

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- No me voy a rendir, no voy a actuar como un cobarde – continuó diciendo con un Digisoul en su apogeo que rodeaba como una niebla a Monodramon y lo hacía evolucionar a Strikedramon - ¡No voy a perder!

- … – Ginryumon no tenía nada que decir, no esperaba que Dmitry reaccionara así, pero de pronto su Digisoul comenzó a quemar la cola del dragón - ¡¿Pero qué?

- ¡Strike…! – gritó Strikedramon a la vez que una llamarada cubría su cuerpo como si se tratara de una armadura y comenzaba a caminar hacia Ginryumon - ¡Fang! – De inmediato se lanzó al aire fijando su mirada en su enemigo, luego comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje como una rueda y avanzó hacia él.

Guardromon, ya recuperado de la avería provocada por la electricidad de Betamon, recibió con sus manos a Strikedramon, permitiendo una oportunidad para Ginryumon para atacar, pero Strikedramon siguió avanzando con fuerza hasta el punto de hacer retroceder a Guardromon y fundía el metal del que estaba compuesto y luego lo cortó por la mitad para luego seguir con Ginryumon, quien lo recibió con un cabezazo de la misma intensidad. Ambos se detuvieron mutuamente por unos segundos, hasta que la armadura de Ginryumon se resquebrajó poco a poco y terminó por romperse por completo. Strikedramon continuó avanzando con fuerza hasta finalmente cortar a Ginryumon por la mitad y frenar luego de eso. Pero se tuvo que sostener en la pared con su mano izquierda y con la derecha tapaba su boca para evitar vomitar

- No fue muy buena idea girar tanto – se burló Dmitry sin poder levantarse – seguro que ni siquiera sabes por donde vas caminando

- Cállate – le reclamó molesto Strikedramon apartando su mano de la pared, pero cayó al suelo en el acto, esperó unos segundos para que el mareo cesase, luego se levantó y tomó con su mano a su Tamer para llevarlo con los demás.

Coredramon volvió a atacar con su Blue Flare Breath seguido de un Heaven's Knuckle de Angemon, pero ambos ataques no tuvieron efecto alguno. Strikedramon volvió a usar su Strike Fang y trató de asestar un puñetazo en la cara del Perfeccionado, pero este se agachó y atacó con una de sus guadañas. Strikedramon alcanzó a reaccionar, y colocó sus hombreras para interceptar el ataque. Sin dispersar la llamarada que cubría su cuerpo, volvió a atacar ahora con su cola asestando un fuerte golpe que empujó unos metros a Kyukimon y prosiguió con una fuerte patada en la barbilla, luego, antes de que cayera al suelo, le dio un puñetazo en la cara, lo sujetó de su cabellera y lo azotó con fuerza en el suelo

- Tu… - murmuró frustrado Kyukimon levantándose de a poco - ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

- Haciéndolo – explicó de forma vaga y burlesca Strikedramon – Solo tienes que hacer esto, – levantó a Kyukimon de su mano – luego esto – gira sobre sí mismo – y terminas así – se detiene de golpe, le da una patada en el abdomen y lo vuelve a flagelar en el suelo – no es más que técnica

- Interesante – susurra Holy Angemon desde su posición – no creí que fueran tan fuertes – se levanta y vuela lentamente, invoca a Excalibur y la coloca en la garganta de Rei – pero parece que sus Tamers no lo son. Oye niña ¿No te gustaría trabajar para nosotros? Tienes potencial, pero no lo utilizas. Si vienes con nosotros, podrías volverte más poderosa – le ofreció con una tramposa sonrisa

- Gracias, pero no quiero – le respondió, pero la sonrisa de Holy Angemon cambió a una mueca de decepción

- Entonces no tengo otra opción – y acto seguido, apartó Excalibur del cuello de la muchacha y le hizo un corte desde su hombro izquierdo hasta el extremo derecho de su cadera

Rei cayó al suelo de inmediato, y todos voltearon al ver lo ocurrido, quedando paralizados al ver a su amiga con una herida casi fatal, dejando que Kyukimon se soltara. Luego Holy Angemon y Kyukimon atacaron desde posiciones opuestas a todos y los derrotaron sin esfuerzo alguno. Pero antes de caer en la inconciencia pudieron escuchar un bostezo, seguido de alguien que decía relajado "Greymon… Malbirdramon… Digixros…"


	7. Los dos Dinos

**Capítulo VIII: Los dos Dinos**

La gradería se había vaciado luego de presenciar lo que ocurrió, siendo el último en salir Takeshi, inseguro e intimidado por lo que ocurrió hasta que reaccionó y se fue al salón. Habían pasado veinte minutos, Agumon solo se dedicaba a dormir en el suelo y Terriermon descansaba sobre la cabeza de su Tamer

- ¿Cómo vamos a enfrentarnos a algo así?  
>-Tranquilo, no creo que sea tan difícil vencerlo – animó Terriermon, sin éxito – ¿Te preocupas solo porque venció sin problemas a un Tamer inexperto? Tu eres mejor que eso<br>- Tienes razón… pero no será fácil ganar contra alguien como él – terminó mientras sacaba su Digivice y mostraba una proyección frente a su rostro. Entre las numerosas opciones que habían frente a él, escogió "Búsqueda", a los pocos segundos se mostraron las palabras "Introduzca datos" sobre una barra vacía – "General" – de inmediato la barra se llenó con lo dicho y comenzó la búsqueda  
>- Un General es un humano que dirige un ejército de varios Digimon – se adelantó Akira –. Un General destaca por poseer un artefacto único, el "Xros Loader" ¿Te gustó mi explicación?<br>- S-si – balbuceó confuso  
>- Es injusto que pelees contra alguien sin saber nada sobre él. Y adoro los retos.<br>- ¡Oye! ¡Soy capaz de hacer de vencerte sin ayuda!  
>- Eso no lo puedes saber hasta el final<br>- ¡Atención! ¡El primer combate de la categoría B va a comenzar! – anunciaron en la sala  
>- Oye, ¿no es ahí donde participas? – preguntó Akira<p>

Takeshi se quedó quieto unos segundos, se levantó, no sin antes desperezarse y fue caminando por un pasillo hasta el campo de batalla. A mitad del camino, volvió a mostrar la pantalla, ahora con una plantilla mostrando los datos de su oponente. En la esquina izquierda superior se veía la foto de un niño de ocho años, piel clara y pelo negro, no muy largo, sus ojos, con una sonrisa que cubría casi todo su rostro

- Veamos, Riku Fujimo… ¡un momento! – gritó sorprendido Takeshi  
>- ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Quiero ver! – reclamó Agumon saltando para saber lo que ocurría – ¡no todos somos tan grandes como tu!<br>- Este… es… ¡Este es el hermano de Rei!  
>- ¿Takeshi-kun? – preguntó detrás de él un niño, tenía ropa en su mayoría negra, a excepción de unos cuantos detalles como una muñequera azul y sus zapatos rojos, acompañado por un Guilmon, quien tenía una mirada poco agradable – no sabía que tú fueras ese Tamer famoso ¿cómo ha estado Rei-chan?<br>- Ella… bueno, está en el hospital – le respondió, causando que Riku se desanimara –. Ahora que recuerdo, ¿todavía puedes verlos?  
>- Si, y he ayudado a muchos – le respondió cambiando de inmediato su expresión a una sonrisa –, hablaremos luego, el combate empezará pronto – terminó de decir caminando por el pasillo, acción que Takeshi imitó<br>- ¿De qué estabas hablando cuando dijiste lo de "¿todavía puedes verlos?"? – preguntaba Agumon  
>- Riku es médium, y puede ver fantasmas. – decidieron acelerar el paso, y así llegar más rápido – aunque quiero comprobar una teoría, así te usaré a ti para combatir<br>

* * *

><br>El terreno del estadio no era tan diferente al de un lugar normal, con un piso de tierra infértil, donde desde direcciones opuestas, llegaron Takeshi y Riku, acompañados por Agumon y Guilmon respectivamente.

* * *

><p>- ¿Cómo van los preparativos? – le preguntó Yggdrasill a sus sirvientes, los Royal Knights<p>

- Hasta ahora pudimos encontrar el "contenedor" adecuado para uno de ellos, pero aún no podemos lograr que algún Digimon soporte al "otro" – contestó Craniummon, que actuaba de representante de los demás

- ¿Y qué hay de Alphamon? – Craniummon negó con la cabeza -. ¡Entonces apresúrense, necesitamos encontrarlo antes de que esta guerra lo "despierte"!  
><p>

* * *

><br>Cuando les dieron la señal para comenzar, Guilmon se lanzó contra Agumon con intenciones de derribarlo, siendo recibido por las zarpas de Agumon, quien empujó con la misma fuerza hasta separarlo. Volvió a atacar, ahora saltando y dando un giro sobre sí mismo, usando su cola para aplastar la cabeza del dragón anaranjado contra el suelo. Agumon alcanzó a reaccionar al hacerse a un lado y atacar con una bola de fuego, dispersada por las garras de Guilmon. Guilmon dio un codazo en el pecho de Agumon y seguido por un cabezazo de este, la batalla se veía pareja. De pronto, Agumon se desvaneció y apareció detrás de Guilmon, acumulando llamas en su quijada y listo para disparar a la nuca de su enemigo. Guilmon fue más rápido, saltando y girando sobre sí mismo del mismo modo que un tornado, con sus palmas juntas y sobre su cabeza, apuntó a Agumon

- ¡Rock Breaker! – se lanzó con fuerza hacia Agumon, rozando su antebrazo derecho y se detuvo antes de caer al suelo y arrodillarse, para luego volver a lanzarse y morder el brazo herido, arrastrando a Agumon en el acto

Agumon se sostuvo con su brazo sano y sus piernas sobre el suelo para frenar a Guilmon. Ejerciendo fuerza desde su mano derecha, poco a poco levantó a Guilmon, luego ayudado por su brazo izquierdo, logró separarlo por completo del suelo y plasmarlo en este con fuerza. Guilmon se levantó y golpeó con su puño la barbilla de Agumon, y antes de que cayera, lo tomó del cuello y lo golpeó contra el suelo.  
><p>

* * *

><br>La batalla se extendió hasta el atardecer, con ambos Digimon agotados, sólo sostenidos por el deseo de ganar. Lanzaron un último golpe, un puñetazo en la cara, con el que ambos retrocedieron, cayendo al final Guilmon

- ¡El ganador es Agumon y su Tamer! ¡Felicidades a ambos por tan buena batalla! – anunciaron - ¡Pero debido a que duró tanto tiempo tendremos que continuar mañana!

El descontento se hizo presente de imediato, y Akira soltó una carcajada al ver la reacción de los demás, definitivamente disfrutaba con el sufrimiento de la gente


End file.
